Animorphs: The Movie
by Magorian
Summary: Have you ever wondered if they would make an Animorphs movie? This is what the trailer to it might be like.
1. first trailer

Disclaimer: All Animorphs names, places, characters, etc. mentioned are not mine but property of their creator, K.A.Applegate. I claim no credit for them and do not intend to gain anything from writing this other than self-satisfaction.

A/N: Haven't you ever wished they would make an Animorphs movie? I have, and if they did, the Theatrical Trailer might look something like this.

Key:

__

Narrator (Jake)

Visual images

speaking

Elfangor's ship above the construction site, flying dangerously low

__

We can't tell you who we are.

Elfangor's ship crashing

__

Or where we live

Jake, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, Rachel emerging, approaching the ship, looking scared.

__

It's too risky- blue box, curious looks from Animorphs- _and we've got to be careful._

Blue box glowing with everyone touching it.

__

Really careful.

Rachel touching the elephant, Marco backing away from the gorilla, Cassie patting a wolf.

__

So we don't trust anyone

Tobias glancing at Chapman as he passes by his locker, Jake, watching Tom.

__

Because if they find us . . .

Hork Bajir screaming, Yeerk pool with humans in cages, screaming and begging.

__

Well we just won't let them find us.

Woman screaming as her head is plunged into the pool, Yeerk slithering up her ear, and her expression changes as the Yeerk takes control.

__

The thing you should know- Tobias changing to hawk, Visser Three with his tail blade poised- _is that everyone is in really big trouble._

Elephant rampaging with it's trunk held up high and trumpeting, a wolf lunging, gorilla pounding its fist on a box, Tiger leaping, tail blade whipping down.

__

Yeah.

Animorphs crouched; looking scared, breathing fast.

__

Even you.

Action Sequence**:** (fast music playing) Visser Three, GET THEM!; various animals fighting, human controllers carrying dracons moving to fight, Visser Three advancing slowly on the Animorphs, The Yeerks are here.

Animorphs

The Movie

Rachel, Let's kick some Yeerk butt!

Coming Soon

A/N2: Have something you'd like to see? Don't worry, I have more, so make suggestions and stay tuned for new Trailers!


	2. second trailer

A/N: I am very surprised at all the reviews I got on this- thank you! I didn't expect more than a few because I wasn't sure how many Animorphs fans were still left out there. Here's my new trailer. I am thinking about writing a possible movie script- and I have a question: if they made a movie, should it be one(which would be really hard to pull off, but would have a definite end) or maybe a trilogy like LotR, or more, maybe like Star Wars? Please make suggestions for the script in the review, like what I should definitely include. Thanks again for all the positive feedback!

Some of the narration has been taken from the Megamorphs #2 book.

Disclaimer: All Animorphs names, places, characters, etc. mentioned are not mine, but property of their creator, K.A.Applegate. Animorphs is a registered trademark of Scholastic. I claim no credit for them and do not intend to gain anything from writing this other than self-satisfaction.

Key:

__

Narrator (Jake)

Visual images

Speaking

__

Are you one of those people- night sky with crickets chirping-_ who look up at the night sky and wonders-_

Rachel at her bedroom window, looking into the sky.

__

Whether there is life out there among the stars?

Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias walking through the construction site, laughing.

__

Do you wonder about UFO's?

Elfangor's ship coming down

__

Do you wonder whether aliens will ever come to Earth?

Elfangor lying on the ground, taking his last breaths, looking in horror as Visser Three's ship comes down.

__

Well, stop wondering.

Rachel jumping and gasping (as Tobias soars through the open window).

__

The Yeerks are here.

Close up of a human screaming as she is led to the Yeerk pool; another, much younger (about ten years old) human crying in the cage.

__

They crawl in your head,

Yeerk slithering into an ear

__

And take over your mind

Humans walking in rows (like an army) carrying Dracons.

__

You become a slave in your own body,

Jake watching Tom as he leaves the kitchen; Tom with an evil smile as he walks out the door.

__

Not able to do anything, forced to watch as they conquer more and more of the human race

Jake walking down a street, glancing nervously at everyone in their yards as he passes

__

You think you haven't seen one?

Chapman walking down a school hallway

__

You're wrong; they're everywhere.

Animorphs touching the blue box (only hands are visible)

__

Who's going to protect us?

Elfangor being killed by Visser Three's morphs in the construction site.

__

What's the only thing stopping the Yeerk Empire from ruling the entire Human race?

Animorphs running wildly away, panicked. Marco What was that thing?!

__

Us five kids.

Cassie closing her eyes as she starts to morph a horse; Rachel looking at her arm as feather patterns appear; Jake finishing a tiger morph; Tobias flying away; Marco (as gorilla) pounding his chest and roaring.

__

We won't let them defeat us. We have just begun the fight.

Animorphs

The Movie

Hork Bajir crying up to the sky

Coming Soon.

A/N2: Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget, leave a review with movie script suggestions!


	3. third trailer

Disclaimer: All Animorphs names, places, characters, etc. mentioned are not mine but property of their creator, K.A.Applegate. I claim no credit for them and do not intend to gain anything from writing this other than self-satisfaction.

A/N: It's been a while, but I finally have another trailer for you. 

I've had a lot of people ask me if I was going to write an Animorphs movie script. The answer is yes. I am currently working on it, and it is coming along nicely. However, I wrote it outline format. The problem is, when I upload it on to fanfiction.net, the format gets all screwed up and looks like one big paragraph. (I've done it in .doc, .txt, and .htm but they all look the same because fanfiction.net takes off tags like size and some spacing.)

So, to see it, you'll have to go to my website. It's not up yet, but I'll provide the link when it is. I have a question for you though:

Ax seems to be hard to introduce into a movie. As much as I want to stay true to the books, I don't want to have them go underwater to find him because it takes too much time. I also, however, do not particularly want them to just find him in the woods one day like they did in the TV show. So my proposal is this: Ax is with Elfangor on his ship when it crashes. Maybe he comes out when Jake goes to get the morphing cube.

So I REALLY want to know what you think on this. I would especially like if you could think of a better way. But I think I could work this out. Stay tuned for the next trailer when I will give you the link to the script (that is if I have this Ax situation worked out.)

And here's the trailer.

Key:

__

Narrator (Jake)

Visual images

"speaking" 

__

You know that kind of day

Tobias sitting in class, his head propped on his hand

__

Where you sit in a boring class

Tobias looks out of the window, into the sky

__

And you just wish you were free,

A bird soaring in the sky

__

flying above all your troubles.

Teacher "Tobias!"

__

For us,

Jake looking back at Tobias, smirking; Tobias embarrassed; the rest of the class is laughing.

__

those days have ended.

Close up of tiger's face; tiger leaping with a deafening roar.

__

I can't tell you where I live.

Animorphs entering construction site, looking around nervously.

__

You'll just have to trust me that it's a real place,

Animorphs running from a Hork-Bajir.

__

a real town.

Rachel, turning, "Run!"

Marco, looking up, "What is that thing?!"

__

Maybe even your _town._

Elfangor's ship landing.

I am not the first. There are many, many others.

Cassie, "Like you? Other aliens?"

Elfangor No, not like me. They have come to destroy you.

Animorphs all look at each other skeptically.

Marco, "How can we fight something if they look and act like everybody else?"

Elfangor, I know that you are young, but I can give you some small power to help you resist the Yeerk invasion. I can give you the ability to change into any animal you touch.

Cassie, "Magic?"

Elfangor, No. Technology.

__

So now we fight.

Gorilla barreling toward a Taxxon, teeth bared.

__

Fight until that day,

Elephant with trunk held up high, trumpeting, rampaging towards Visser Three who glares.

__

When help finally comes.

Visser Three, I compliment you on getting this far. Bit it will accomplish nothing. Because now, my brave Andalite warriors, it is time. Time to die.

Animorphs

The Movie 

Hawk "Tseer!"

Coming Soon.


	4. fourth trailer

A/N: Such a long time since I've posted any trailers, but it tickled my fancy today. Update: Scripts have been delayed until I can get my site back up and running (how long that will take depends on how badly I decide to procrastinate). I think I know how everything's going to happen, but any suggestions are still welcome.  
  
WARNING: This one is a trailer for a final movie. It contains information that may be considered spoilers to the end of the series. If you do not wish to know what happens, I would not recommend reading it. Narration is based on the text that appeared above the summary box on the latter books in the series.  
  
You know the drill.  
  
"How could it have come to this?" Cassie.  
  
Flash quickly on screen with DUN sound: city destroyed; sunken Yeerk pool.  
  
Vocal music, pretty, opera-ish, intense, crescendos.  
  
They know exactly who we are.  
  
Tom, "My own host's brother!"  
  
They know exactly where we live.  
  
Cassie, desperately, "We can't stay here!"  
  
No more secrets.  
  
Marco's father staring in shock at a Hork-Bajir.  
  
No more lies.  
  
Rachel trampling through her house as an elephant, her mom running to the door and herding Rachel's sisters.  
  
Just know that the end is coming.  
  
Flash of subway scene: falcon struggles to maintain flight above moving train.  
  
And we don't know how much longer we can do this.  
  
Cassie, with tears on her face, being embraced by Jake.  
  
How much longer we can fight.  
  
Music climaxes as helicopter explodes in dracon fire. Action sequence: leopard landing and snarling, Animorphs running down a city street, Cassie and Marco on the speeding subway with lights flickering, cars swerving on the road (when the governor is being chased), gorilla-Marco leaping off the bridge.  
  
Where will you be when it ends?  
  
Close-ups of Animorphs with tears in their eyes, from the scene aboard the Pool Ship.  
  
Think about it while you can . . .  
  
Tom, gleeful, "Sorry, bro. Looks like it's finally the end of the Animorphs."  
  
Because the countdown has already begun.  
  
Jake, "This is it guys. The one that counts."  
  
ANIMORPHS  
  
COMING SOON 


End file.
